Désert
by rockandlol
Summary: Trois personnes sont retrouvées mortes dans le désert et l'équipe est envoyée pour enquêter. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu. l'équipe va être prise en chasse par un groupe de mercenaire, vont-ils s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle fic ) je vous préviens je suis passée en mode sadique pour toute la durée de la fic, enfin commençons à peu près calmement. Et ne vous en faites pas toute notre petit équipe préférée en prend pour son grade**

 **Merci Nef pour ton avis !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

* * *

Ce matin-là commença comme à peu près tous les matins.

Sam préparait le petit déjeuner pour sa femme et sa fille. Une fois la table prête, il monta doucement les escaliers et passa dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Bébé, il faut que tu te réveilles.

-Mmh, encore un peu papa.

-Tu ne veux pas manquer ta sortie en forêt ?

-NONNNN ! dit la petite en se redressant brusquement.

Michèle passa devant la porte :

-J'en connais une qui est excitée !

-Au moins ce soir, elle sera fatiguée, sourit Sam. Allez, les filles venez prendre des forces.

-Dis papa, on pourra retourner en forêt après.

-Attends de voir si tu aimes.

-Mais ça va être super. On va apprendre à faire du feu et à se repérer et puis on va voir tous les arbres et les animaux !

-Pour ça va falloir arrêter de parler, la taquina sa mère.

La petit sourit et attrapa un pancake.

-Alors on y retournera ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit ?

La petite fille avala :

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Merci chérie. Et oui, si tu aimes ça on y retournera.

-Promis ?

-Promis. Mais ne traine pas si tu ne veux pas rater le bus !

Après le petit déjeuner la famille se prépara.

-Je suis prête, affirma la fillette.

-Ah oui ? demanda Sam. Voyons ça.

Il l'attrapa et la souleva d'une main pour mieux la chatouiller de l'autre. Elle se mit à rire.

-Non, arrête ! Réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

-Sam, posa-là. On doit y aller.

Il embrassa sa fille et sa femme.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Michèle à son mari.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je fais toujours attention.

-Allez maman, on va être en retard !

Les parents sourirent et Michèle emmena sa fille à l'école. Sam se dirigea vers sa voiture quand il reçut une alerte de la part d'Eric. Une affaire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez G Callen.

-Salut toi, dit-il en embrassant Joelle dans le cou.

-J'adore quand tu me réveilles comme ça.

-Et regarde ce que je t'apporte.

-Le petit dej au lit. Encore mieux. J'ai bien fait de te garder finalement !

-Je trouve aussi !

Ils s'installèrent et prirent le petit déjeuner.

-Tu sais G, on devrait partir ce week-end. S'éloigner de la ville.

-C'est compliqué avec mon métier.

-Donc tu n'auras jamais de vacances ?

-Si, évidemment, mais même pendant les vacances je peux être appelé pour une urgence.

-Je voudrais tellement passer un petit week-end avec toi, même pas très loin de L.A. Il y a plein d'endroit sympa.

-Mmh, pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée en tête ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais de la verdure, enfin un endroit où on respire l'air frais, où il n'y a pas de pollution !

-Je vois le genre ! Que dirais-tu d'une escapade dans une petite maison en bois isolée de tout dans la forêt ?

-Isolée de tout ?

-Rien que toi et moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette petite maison en bois ?

-Une vielle cabane que j'ai retapé il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'aime bien y aller de temps en temps pour m'isoler de tout ça.

-Avec tout le confort ?

-Oui avec tout le confort.

Joelle affichait désormais un énorme sourire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ? demanda G.

-Oui ! confirma-t-elle.

Le téléphone de G vibra sur la table de chevet.

-Le travail m'appel. Je dois te laisser. On reparle de ça ce soir.

-Vas sauver le monde !

Ils s'embrassèrent et G fila au NCIS.

* * *

Au même moment chez Kensi. Elle se tourna et regarda son petit ami encore endormi. Elle commença par caresser tendrement son bras. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de sa tête. Deeks tourna sa tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mmh.

-Tu as vraiment du mal le matin ! Je vais préparer le petit dej, tu as cinq minutes pour te réveiller.

Après cinq minutes, qui en parurent trois secondes pour Deeks, Kensi fit irruption dans la chambre. Elle sauta sur le lit.

-Mmh Kenz ! t'avais dit cinq minutes !

-Ton temps est écoulé !

Deeks soupira la tête toujours plongée dans son oreiller. Kensi l'embrassa sur l'épaule, puis dans le cou et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ça ne l'incita pas à bouger. Donc Kensi changea de méthode. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains froides sur son dos.

-Kenz ! réagît Deeks. La vache comment tu peux avoir les mains aussi froides ?

-J'ai pris de la glace dans le congélateur, sourit-elle fière d'elle.

-Sérieux, je suis gelé ! Et en plus tu es contente de toi.

-Oh que oui !

Deeks attrapa son oreiller et frappa Kensi avec. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant sa figure pour esquiver le coup.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, se justifia-t-il.

Elle profita de sa position pour plaquer Deeks sur le lit.

-Fais attention à toi Marty Deeks. Tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.

-Tout dépend de la punition !

Il l'embrassa sa petite amie et réussi à la renverser.

-Tu sais que je préfère être au-dessus !

-Doucement Roméo, on va être en retard.

Mais Deeks l'embrassa de nouveau. Alors Kensi employa les grands moyens et lui mit un coup de coussin sur la tête.

-Hey, protesta-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kensi y prit gout et le frappa de nouveau.

-Kensi stop !

Il réussit à attraper l'oreiller et ils tiraient chacun de leur côté.

-Arrête, tu vas le déchirer.

-Non, toi arrête, répéta Deeks.

Comme aucun des deux ne lâchèrent, l'oreiller se sépara en deux répandant des plumes sur tout le lit. La chute de Kensi fut stoppé par la tête de lit, mais Deeks dégringola et se retrouva par terre.

-Ça va ? demande Kensi.

-Ouais, je crois.

Kensi se mit à rire.

-C'est pas drôle !

-T'avais qu'à lâcher !

-Je vais me venger !

Mais les deux téléphones sonnèrent. Il fallait se rendre au NCIS.

* * *

Les agents se retrouvèrent tous à l'OPS devant Eric, Nell et Hetty. Le speech commença.

-Ce matin trois personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans le désert tout près de la frontière avec le Mexique. Exécutés d'une balle dans la tête. Il y a Mario Lopez, petit trafiquant de drogue bien connu des services de police. Tony Maroni, hackeur très doué et le lieutenant Samantha Volt.

-Que font-ils tous ensemble ?

-Ça s'est une des questions à laquelle vous devrez répondre, intervint Hetty. Je veux que vous vous rendiez tous sur la scène de crime. Vous prendrez l'hélicoptère pour vous rendre sur les lieux. Monsieur Hana, je vous confis les clés.

Les agents disposèrent.

-Hetty a un hélico, jubila Deeks ! C'est génial !

-Tu ne le piloteras pas, annonça Sam.

-Allez quoi, apprends-moi !

-Hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'heure de vol sur un simulateur !

-Même si le moteur est coupé ?

-Deeks !

Sam s'installa aux commandes et G se mit à côté de lui. Kensi passa derrière Sam et Deeks s'assit juste derrière G.

Après presque trois heures de vol G rompit le silence :

-On ne doit plus être très loin.

-On en a encore pour vingt minutes, sourit Sam.

-Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? demanda G.

Mais son équipier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une explosion se fit entendre à l'arrière de l'appareil.


	2. Chapter 2

**2eme chapitre des aventures de notre petite équipe ! j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !**

 **Et merci pour me lire )**

* * *

Les balles avaient touchés la carlingue. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point s'était grave, mais suffisamment pour que l'hélicoptère commence à tomber.

-Mayday, mayday, on vient d'être touché par un projectile !

Sam essaya temps bien que mal de stabiliser l'appareil.

-Sam ! prévint G.

-J'ai vu !

Les montagnes se dressaient devant eux. Il fallait à tout prix les éviter. Mais le pilote n'arrivait plus à diriger l'hélicoptère.

-Accrochez-vous !

L'hélicoptère fit de plus en plus de vrilles et s'écrasa contre une montagne. Au moment du choc, les pales se détachèrent dans un bruit sourd. Puis plus rien, ni mouvement, ni bruit.

* * *

Dans la salle des opérations, l'angoisse était au maximum.

-Monsieur Hana ? Monsieur Hana répondez, ordonna Hetty.

Il y avait une caméra dans l'appareil. Malheureusement tout ce qu'ils virent fut le crash.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna la directrice.

-Sam a dit que quelque chose les avait touché, donc quelqu'un a dû leur tirer dessus, commença Eric.

-Il faut envoyer des secours, dit Nell.

-Il faut absolument qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. S'ils se sont vraiment fait tirer dessus, je ne peux pas envoyer un autre appareil. Les secours devront prendre la route.

-Mais Hetty, protesta Nell, ça va prendre des heures, ils sont surement gravement touchés, ils ..

-Mademoiselle Jones, je sais tout ça. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

* * *

Sam repris connaissance rapidement. L'hélicoptère s'était couché sur son flanc droit, du côté passager. Il attrapa son poignet droit avec sa main gauche. « Cassé » se dit-il.

-G, appela-t-il. Kensi ? Deeks.

Un gémissement se fit entendre à l'arrière.

-Sam ?

C'était Kensi qui revenait à elle.

-Kensi ! ça va ?

Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre.

-Je crois. Et toi ?

-Je crois que j'ai le poignet droit cassé.

Sam tourna la tête précautionneusement vers son équipier. Il était toujours inconscient.

-G, appela-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse, alors il le remua doucement de son bras valide. L'agent remua brusquement.

-Arrête !

G se stoppa et ouvrit les yeux pour observer où il était.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, articula-t-il.

-Ou ?

-Partout !

-G.

-Epaule, tête.

-Ok, on va sortir de là et s'éloigner avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Kensi, et Deeks ?

Le détective se réveilla brusquement et posa instinctivement sa main à sa tête.

-Deeks ? interrogea Kensi inquiète.

Il tourna sa tête doucement vers sa partenaire. Il avait la partie droite du visage en sang. Une grande coupure apparaissait à la limite du front et des cheveux.

Sam réussi à ouvrir sa porte et aida G à sortir. Il ouvrit celle de Kensi pour l'aider elle aussi à s'extirper de l'appareil.

-Deeks, appela Sam.

Mais le jeune homme sonné ne bougeait pas.

-Il faut qu'on parte et vite. Les types qui nous ont tirés dessus vont venir voir si on est bien mort.

Deeks fixait Sam dans le vague.

-Tu veux que Kensi soit blessée ?

-Non, articula-t-il.

-Alors détache-toi et grimpe jusqu'à moi.

Deeks s'exécuta. Il réussit à sa hisser dehors. Kensi et G s'étaient assis par terre, encore sous le choc.

-On ne peut pas rester là, répéta Sam. Debout.

G se leva titubant, mais pas Kensi.

-Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle. Ma cheville.

-Ok, dit Sam en observant ses coéquipiers.

Sur quatre, il était le seul à être à peu près valide. Il évaluait encore la situation quand Deeks tendit la main à Kensi. Elle le fixa se demandant si c'était une bonne idée et prit sa main. Maintenant sur son pied valide, elle passa sa main autour de son cou.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

-Pas vraiment.

Sam soutint G et tous partirent le plus vite possible loin du crash. La zone était montagneuse, la progression était difficile, surtout avec des blessés. Ils avançaient lentement. Sam regardait partout mais ne voyait rien de suspect.

-Hetty a dû nous envoyer une équipe, dit-il.

-Mais on est plus là, fit remarquer Kensi.

-Il nous trouverons.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Deeks.

-Les renforts arriveront surement par la route, ça va demander du temps. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille d'ici là, en conclu Sam.

-Quelqu'un connait la zone ? interrogea G.

Mais personne ne répondit.

-J'ai du mal à me repérer, avoua Kensi.

-Oui, confirma Sam.

Il regarda le ciel et estima leur position.

-Si on continu par-là, je dirais qu'on se dirige vers le Mexique.

-Faut faire demi-tour alors, dit Kensi. Il faut qu'on se rapproche des renforts.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint G.

-Ok, alors on change de direction. Mais on ne revient pas sur nos pas. On n'a pas le choix, faut faire le détour par cette montagne. Et il faut absolument trouver un abri pour vérifier l'état de tout le monde.

Le petit groupe marcha près d'une heure en silence. Mais d'un coup Sam se figea et leva son poing en l'air. Tous s'arrêtèrent et interrogèrent le navy seal du regard. Lui lâcha Callen et s'éloigna un peu. Il revint rapidement avec l'air grave :

-Il faut accélérer, ils sont sur nos traces.

-On peut les avoir ?

-Non, j'en ai compté sept et ils sont très bien équipés. Et je ne pense pas les avoir tous vu.

L'équipe accéléra donc la cadence. Mais ils ne tinrent pas longtemps à ce nouveau rythme. Kensi s'entait l'emprise de Deeks diminuer.

-Sam ! appela-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à les distancer.

Il regarda en arrière.

-Et merde.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour avancer, mais Deeks ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Sam regarda son collègue, l'air dans le vague. Luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Ok, il faut qu'on se planque.

-Mais où ? demanda Kensi.

L'agent Hana réfléchit pour trouver une solution le plus vite possible.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, affirma-t-il. Là-haut, désigna-t-il de la tête.

-Quoi ? réagit G perdu.

-Vous trois vous grimpez là-haut. C'est assez compliqué d'accès mais vous serez planqués.

-Et toi ?

Il fixa son coéquipier :

-Je continue.

-Mais, commença à protester Callen.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, ni de fuir rapidement. Je vais les conduire sur une fausse piste.

-Pas si fausse que ça, réagit Deeks.

-Fermez-là et magnez-vous ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter.

Sam issa Kensi le plus haut possible pour qu'elle monte sans trop de difficulté. Elle réussit à atteindre le sommet sans trop de mal, même avec sa cheville cassée.

-On pourrait les prendre par surprise, suggéra-t-elle.

-Avec Deeks et G qui ne captent pas grand chose ? Non je ne crois pas ! Hey les gars, bougez-vous !

G grimpa le premier, suivit de Deeks. Les deux hommes eurent plus de mal, mais ils étaient maintenant hors d'atteinte. Sam effaça rapidement leurs traces et en rajouta un peu sur le chemin qu'il allait prendre.

-Attendez les renforts, ils passeront surement par-là.

-Mais Sam, essaya de protester une dernière fois son collègue.

Le seal n'écouta pas et partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3, un peu plus tranquille pour notre équipe …. Le calme avant la tempête !**

 **Enfin bref comme d'hab merci de me lire et de poster des reviews. N'hésitez pas !**

* * *

Cachés en hauteur, personne ne pouvait les voir, sauf si un bruit les trahissait. Ils entendirent d'abord le son des pas contre les graviers sur le sol puis virent apparaitre le premier homme. Sam avait raison, ils n'auraient pas eu l'avantage.

-Regarde les traces sont bizarre, s'exclama l'un des hommes.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité. C'est soit tout droit soit tu fais demi-tour. Mais si c'était le cas ils seraient tombés sur nous !

-Et en haut ? suggéra une femme.

-T'es dingue ! Dès le début Emet a dit qu'il y avait au moins deux blessés sur les quatre, dit le type qui semblait être le chef.

-Je suis formel, confirma Emet. Ils sont quatre en tout. Les traces ne mentent pas ! Et il y a une femme avec eux, blessé à la jambe. Ses traces sont claires, quelqu'un l'aide à marcher et elle ne s'appuie pas normalement sur sa jambe. Il y en a un plus balaize qui soutient aussi un autre gars. Donc au moins deux blessés.

La femme le dévisagea.

-Bon ensuite, le pressa le chef.

-Ok, alors regardons ce qu'on a. Je pense qu'ils ont dû s'arrêter là pour faire une pause ou quelque chose comme ça. Avec les traces en fouillis là, je dirais qu'ils se sont même décharger de leur blessés quelques minutes.

-Dommage qu'ils ne les ont pas abandonnés, sourit la femme.

-Et ils sont repartis, on voit les traces là. Mais pas autant c'est étrange.

-Emet ? interrogea le chef.

-On devrait avoir des traces moins lourdes pour la femme, mais je ne les retrouve pas comme celle plus bas.

-Et donc ?

-Tu l'as dit, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de choix. Mais je trouve ça vraiment bizarre.

-Aidez-moi à monter là-haut, dit la femme.

-On va perdre du temps, ils sont forcément plus loin. On ne monte pas sur des roches instables pour se planquer, et encore on ne peut même pas se planquer sur ce truc.

-Il y a peut-être la place pour une ou deux personnes, continua-t-elle.

-Ok, Sasha, comme tu veux. Pendant que tu t'amuses à grimper, nous on avance. On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

-Hey, il me faut de l'aide, protesta-t-elle.

-Très bien. Tad, aides-là.

-Mais chef …

-C'est un ordre, tu comprends ça ?

Il baissa les yeux. Le groupe reparti donc sur les traces de Sam en laissant Tad et Sasha derrière eux.

-C'est stupide, bougonna Tad. Pourquoi ils seraient là-haut ?

-Parce qu'ils sont blessés, qu'ils n'avancent surement pas assez vite pour nous distancer et qu'il y a un peu de place pour qu'ils s'allongent sans être vu.

Les trois agents dissimulés se faisaient le plus petits possible. Ils ne bougeaient pas et essayaient de ne pas respirer pour ne pas trahir leur position. Mais s'était inévitable, ils allaient monter vérifier.

-Fais-moi la courte échelle, demanda-t-elle.

Tad soupira et s'exécuta. Sasha s'éleva et posa ses mains contre la paroi rocheuse.

-C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle.

-Quoi ? dit Tad qui ne voyait rien.

-Une trace.

Elle resta silencieuse le temps de l'analyse.

-C'est du sang ! Ils sont là !

Kensi profita de ce moment pour sauter sur Sasha, qui fit elle-même basculé Tad. Kensi profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre son couteau et trancher la gorge de la femme. Deeks vint atterrir sur sa cible encore à terre et l'étrangla. Mais Tad gigota et réussi à se débarrasser de son adversaire qui ne résistait pas beaucoup. L'homme sorti son arme mais G envoya son couteau juste à temps. Le couteau s'enfonça dans le haut du crâne de Tad qui s'écroula raide mort le doigt encore sur la gâchette. Ils se regardèrent un moment et G commença à descendre. Son pied se posa sur une petite roche qui se déroba et il atterrit par terre. Heureusement sa chute fut amortit par Tad.

-Il faut aller aider Sam, dit G.

-Oui, mais avant il faut qu'on s'occupe de vous, décida Kensi.

-Mais ça va, protesta Deeks.

-Dis le type qui a une énorme entaille à la tête. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle avait pensé à prendre un sac avec de quoi survivre pour trois jours. Elle tendit l'eau à G qui but et la donna à Deeks.

-G, où as-tu mal ?

-Je crois que j'ai une épaule naze, avoua-t-il en désignant son épaule droite.

-Elle est déboitée, je vais te la remettre.

Il attrapa le sac et trouva une petite couverture de survie. Il en mit un bout dans sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Kensi s'appuya tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes et plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de son collègue.

-T'es prêt ?

Callen fit un signe de tête. A peine eu-t-il fini que Kensi remit son épaule en place. Les yeux de G papillonnèrent rapidement. Il luttait pour rester conscient.

-Ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans réponse, elle ajouta :

-Sam compte sur nous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Et il faut qu'on soit à notre maximum.

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers elle afin qu'elle puisse voir une trace rouge sur son front.

-La vitre, évidemment.

Elle mit de l'antiseptique sur la plaie et posa un pansement de fortune dessus.

-Ok suivant, sourit-elle.

Deeks la regarda dans le vague.

-C'est à toi que je parle.

Kensi utilisa la même technique pour Deeks. Sauf que la plaie était plus étendue.

-Ta vitre a dû se briser, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Et vu tes réactions, tu dois avoir une bonne grosse commotion !

Elle essuya le sang.

-Merde sa saigne encore un peu.

Elle fouilla de nouveau dans le petit kit de survie. La bande n'était pas bien grande.

-Garde-là pour ta cheville, intervint Deeks.

-Ma cheville est comprimée par ma botte, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Kensi fit deux fois le tour de la tête de son équipier avec la bande.

-J'espère que sa suffira à arrêter le sang. C'est bon ?

-Oui.

-Ok, donc on est reparti. Sam va avoir besoin de nous. Et ce type, Emet, va vite comprendre qu'on est plus avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et de 4 ! je sais, je suis méchante ! enfin à vous de juger. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !**

 **Allez bonne lecture et merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs.**

* * *

Ils récupérèrent tout ce qui pouvait être utile sur les deux cadavres et partirent. Les garçons aident Kensi à tour de rôle pour marcher sans trop appuyer sur sa cheville. Mais ils n'allaient pas aussi vite que voulu.

-Allez les gars ! les motiva Kensi.

Mais ils donnaient de plus en plus de signe de fatigue. Ils marchaient sur la piste de Sam depuis maintenant deux heures sans les avoir rattrapés. Ils ne disaient rien et se concentraient pour avancer. Il fallait à tout prix rattraper Sam.

* * *

De son côté, Sam maintenait la distance avec ses poursuivants. S'il n'avait pas persuadé ses coéquipiers de se cacher, c'est sûr, ils se seraient fait prendre.

Le chemin était de plus en plus accidenté. Il devait faire attention où il mettait les pieds s'il ne voulait pas se tordre une cheville et dire adieu à sa précieuse avance. Ou même à la vie. Ces types étaient bien équipés et ils n'ont pas hésités à tuer trois personnes. Alors une en plus ne leurs poseraient sans doute aucun problème. Malheureusement le sort s'acharna encore contre lui. Quelques pierres tombèrent sur le chemin. Il se mit le plus près du vide pour éviter qu'elles ne l'assomment.

Ce chemin existait depuis très longtemps. C'était un moyen de passer du Mexique aux Etats-Unis. Mais il était aussi très dangereux. Déjà c'était le désert, il y faisait très chaud le jour et plutôt froid la nuit. Et bien sûr les risques liés aux éboulements. Des roches tombaient souvent sur le petit chemin pouvant tuer les personnes qui l'empruntaient. Mais la roche s'effritait aussi sur le chemin de pierre. Sam dû à plusieurs reprises se plaquer contre la montagne car le chemin avait presque disparu.

Il entendit un bruit et regarda en l'air guettant la chute des pierres. Rien. Il reprit sa route. Il fallait qu'il continue de les éloigner de ses coéquipiers blessés. Il s'arrêta de nouveau en entendant le bruit caractéristique des pierres qui s'entrechoquent. Il en évita une, puis deux et dû se jeter à terre pour éviter la troisième. Il soupira, soulager. Il posa sa main valide à terre pour se relever et une roche atterrit sur sa jambe. Sam ne put retenir son hurlement.

Il regarda sa jambe. Ecrasée, cassée en tout petit morceau. Il essaya de bouger afin de la dégager. Mais rien à faire, il était trop mal placé pour y arriver. Il prit son arme et s'apprêta à recevoir ses invités.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda Joe.

-Y en a un qui s'est pris quelque chose sur la tronche, sourie le chef. Allez les gars, on y va. Ses potes vont le dégager, mais c'est le moment de rattraper notre retard.

La troupe se mit à courir. Il n'était pas si loin de Sam que ça. Avant même de le voir une balle vint pénétrer la poitrine d'un homme qui s'écroula.

Le chef fit signe à tout le monde de s'accroupir, comme ça ils seraient plus durs à atteindre. Et Sam n'était pas dans une bonne position pour tirer convenablement.

-T'as aucune chance mon pote, cria le chef.

-Je la prends quand même !

-Pourquoi il est tout seul ? demanda Emet.

-Tu crois que Sasha avait raison ? dit Joe.

-Et merde. On le chope et on va retrouver Sasha et Tad.

Ne voyant pas ses hommes réagir, il cria :

-Magnez-vous ! et je le veux en vie.

Joe, Tom et Dana, se mirent à ramper pour gagner du terrain. Sam tirait mais sans atteindre sa cible. Il n'avait pas de chargeur supplémentaire. Il lui restait six balles.

-Tu gaspilles tes balles, souligna le chef.

Mais Sam ne se dégonfla pas. Il tira de nouveau et réussi son coup. La balle toucha Tom à la tête.

-Putain ! jura Joe.

Ils se précipitèrent pour faire les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de Sam. Joe esquiva une balle et attrapa l'arme de Sam. Diana shoota dans la jambe cassée de son adversaire qui lâcha l'arme.

-On l'a, prévint Diana.

Le chef sourit et se releva vers Sam. On l'aida à se dégager tout en le maintenant.

-Alors, où sont tes petits copains ?

-Ils sont loin.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-C'est un flic, dit Emet en prenant son badge dans sa poche. Un agent fédéral.

-Donc je répète, où sont-ils.

-Loin.

Joe mit un coup dans la jambe. Sam serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

-Il n'y a aucunes traces, ajouta Emet. Il est tout seul.

-Fait chier ! Trainez-le on va choper ses potes.

-D'ailleurs Sasha et Tad aurait dû nous rejoindre non ? nota Emet.

-Si ces enfoirés les ont buttés, je vais les faire souffrir !

Ils rebroussèrent chemin. Après presque une heure de marche Sam se mit à hurler :

-Tirez-vous ils veulent vous butter !

-La ferme ! ordonna Joe qui le tenait.

Pour l'inciter à ne pas recommencer, Diana lui donna un coup de pied dans sa jambe cassée. Sam ne retint pas son cri.

Evidemment l'équipe avait entendu Sam. Ils étaient tout proche, il fallait trouver un plan et vite. Mais ils fatiguaient de plus en plus.

-On a quoi ? demanda Kensi.

-Rien d'utile, dit G.

Elle le fixa et fouilla dans le sac à dos. Un réchaud, donc du gaz. Elle le plaça près de la roche et le couvrit un peu avec des branches de petit buisson presque mort.

-On peut tirer là-dessus, expliqua Kensi.

-Et ensuite ? demanda G. Je peux à peine bouger mon épaule et Deeks n'est pas vraiment en état de tirer non plus !

-On doit le faire c'est notre seule chance.

-Je sais, mais elle est très mince. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

-Alors essayons de nous mettre à couvert.

-Et où ?

Kensi regarda autour d'elle.

-On est en hauteur, on les verra arriver avant qu'ils nous voient. C'est à ce moment que je tirerais sur le réchaud.

Ils s'accroupirent pour ne pas faire une cible trop facile.

-Deeks ? s'inquiéta Kensi.

-Ça va.

Le sang avait arrêté de couler de sa plaie, mais il restait dans le vague. Rapidement ils aperçurent le haut d'un chapeau. Kensi prit une grande inspiration et visa le réchaud. Il explosa et les trois premiers assaillants tombèrent à terre.

-Restez à couvert, ordonna une voix. On a votre pote alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt, je vous conseille de déposer vos armes et de venir bien gentiment vers nous.

Les trois agents se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avec la vie de Sam. Et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance face à leurs adversaires.

-Ok, dit Kensi. On sort.

Ils lancèrent leurs armes au milieu du chemin et se levèrent les mains en l'air. Le chef se montra sourire aux lèvres avec Sam à ses côtés. Il avait une arme pointée sur la tempe. Il attendit que ses hommes les encerclent et les observa. Malheureusement le crash ne les avait pas assez endommagés à son goût.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Sasha et Tad ?

-A votre avis, répondit G.

Le chef sourit et frappa Callen à la tête. Il s'écroula à terre sonné.

-Alors, je veux une explication ? Ma jolie.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Kensi. Ce qui ne fut pas du gout de Deeks. Il réagit au quart de tour et donna un coup de poing dans le visage du chef.

-Putain, bugla-t-il.

Deeks fut attrapé par Joe et Emet pendant que le chef le fixa en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-Tu te la fais hein ? Ça peut être drôle !

Il envoya sa crosse dans les côtes de Deeks qui s'agenouilla sous le choc. Il le regarda avec un air de défi. Le chef sourit de nouveau et abattit sa crosse sur la blessure à la tête de Deeks qui s'écroula inconscient

-Deeks ! hurla Kensi en se débattant.

-Emmenez-les à la planque. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils savent.

-Et après ? demanda Emet.

-On s'en débarrasse !


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite, on passe du côté des secours et de l'enquête et oui encore une semaine d'attente pour savoir comment va l'équipe et si elle est encore en vie ! MWOOAAAAA !**

 **Bref merci pour me lire et reviewer à la semaine prochaine (se sera vendredi)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Arrivée sur les lieux du crash, les renforts s'organisèrent. C'était tous des militaires, il y avait deux médecins, un pisteur et quatre seals. Eric avait eu le temps de rediriger un satellite sur la zone. Il communiqua les nouvelles infos avec le chef d'équipe.

-Je viens de vous envoyer la carte du désert.

-Ils ne sont plus là, dit-il. On va suivre leurs traces. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls.

-J'ai réussi à repérer des signes de vie grâce aux capteurs thermique du satellite. Les coordonnées sont sur votre tablette.

-C'est plutôt loin.

-Et d'après ce que je vois, ça à l'air compliqué d'accès.

-On fait le maximum en voiture et on continuera à pied. Je vous recontacte une fois sur les lieux. Terminé.

La communication se coupa et le silence revint dans l'OPS.

-Avons-nous du nouveau sur nos victimes ? demanda Hetty.

-Et bien sans les corps c'est compliqué d'avancer, avoua Nell. Le supérieur du lieutenant Volt nous a donné plus d'information sur elle. C'est une employée sérieuse qui n'a jamais eu de problème. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle a été exécutée mais il nous a donné le nom de son petit ami. Josh Sea.

-Allez l'interroger, ordonna Hetty.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Granger.

Nell s'exécuta.

Granger frappa à la porte de leur appartement commun, Josh ouvrit.

-Oui ? dit-il d'un air inquiet.

-Josh Sea ? demanda Granger.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-NCIS, directeur adjoint Granger et agent Jones. Nous sommes là pour votre petite amie Samantha.

-Oh non, ne me dites pas que …

-Venez-vous assoir, lui conseilla Nell.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Sam ? Elle… Elle est morte c'est ça ?

-Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais oui.

-Comment ?

Granger soupira :

-Exécutée d'une balle dans la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tout le monde l'adore !

-Vous êtes sûr que personne ne lui voudrait du mal ? demanda Nell.

-Elle ne fréquente quasiment que des militaires.

-ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée.

Josh resta bouche bée. Il réfléchit un moment.

-Et bien, les seules personnes peu fréquentables qu'elle connait sont ceux du centre de désintox.

Les deux agents le regardèrent intrigués.

-Elle est volontaire pour aider des alcooliques et autres types du même genre.

-Drogue aussi ? interrogea Nell.

-Parfois oui. Son petit frère est mort d'une overdose quand il était ado, depuis Sam essaie d'aider les jeunes qui se sont un peu égaré.

-Vous avez des noms ? voulu savoir Granger.

-Non, mais allez au centre Gumble à Norwood.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

Il fixa Nell.

-Et bien, c'était hier après-midi. Je suis rentré du boulot vers quatre heures et elle allait partir pour le centre.

-Elle ne vous a pas paru bizarre ? continua Nell.

-Non !

-Merci. Et toutes nos condoléances pour votre perte, finit Granger.

Au centre de Norwood, il fut reçu par le directeur, Lionel Carson.

-Je suis vraiment attristé par la nouvelle. Tout le monde aimait Samantha. Elle était merveilleuse, et ce qu'elle faisait pour les patients …

-Justement, comment ça se passait ? demanda Granger.

-Et bien, une fois la cure de désintoxication finit, on confie un ou deux patients à des gens comme Samantha. Ils sont une sorte de parrain pour eux. Qui veuille sur eux et qui est disponible quand ils en ont besoin.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien ils doivent être toujours joignables. C'est vrai qu'avec le métier de Samantha c'était un peu plus compliqué, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

-De qui s'occupait-elle ? voulu savoir Granger.

-De deux jeunes. Tony Maroni, un type brillant, mais il avait un gros penchant pour l'alcool.

-Laissez-moi deviner, coupa Granger. Le deuxième s'appelle Mario Lopez.

-Euh oui exact, je ne comprends pas.

-Ils ont tous les trois été retrouvés morts ce matin.

-Vous pensez que l'un des deux a entrainé Samantha dans une salle histoire ?

-C'est probable, lâcha Owen. Se voyaient-ils tous ensemble ?

-Oui, elle disait que comme ça ils pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement quand elle n'était pas là.

-Merci pour ces informations monsieur Carson, dit Granger en se levant.

Il appela Hetty en sortant, après une courte mise à jour de la situation, il spécula :

-Je pense que l'un des deux gars à entrainer le lieutenant Volt dans une salle histoire. Je veux tout ce qu'on a sur ces deux types.

-Où en est-on pour notre équipe ? demanda Nell.

-Nous avançons.

-De toute façon nous revenons, dit Granger.

De retour à son ordinateur, Nell pianota furieusement sur son clavier.

-En sait-on plus sur les types qui ont abattu l'hélico ?

Hetty fixa Granger tristement :

-Hélas non. Mais ils sont bien armés et ont tués trois personnes.

-Il faut absolument qu'on trouve pourquoi, soupira Owen.

Un agent entra dans la pièce avec deux ordinateurs.

-On a récupéré le portable de Lopez et la tour de Maroni, je vous laisse voir ça.

Eric et Nell se précipitèrent dessus. Nettement plus intéressant pour en apprendre plus.

-Preum's sur la tour, dit Eric.

Nell esquissa un sourire. Elle craqua assez vite l'ordinateur du trafiquant de drogue. Rien d'intéressant. Eric aurait surement plus de chance. Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour hacker le code de l'ordinateur et vingt autres pour trouver et comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

-Oh là, s'exclama-t-il.

-Monsieur Beal ? demanda Hetty.

-Je crois qu'on tient notre coupable. Ce code, c'est un truc de fou ! Des tas de types tueraient pour l'avoir !

-Eric !

-C'est un code pour pirater n'importe quel drone.

-Même ceux de l'armée ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il.

-Mais comment ?

-Ce type était doué. Son virus s'infiltre discrètement grâce à un faux SMS de quelqu'un et avec la connectivité des téléphones ça va très vite. Ou même un mail perso.

-Nous avons un système exprès pour éviter ça, souligna Granger.

-Et bien il faut croire que ce n'est pas suffisant. En tout cas ce type a créé ces lignes de code pour ça.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il écrit ce code ? demanda Nell.

-Pour l'argent surement, suggéra Eric.

-Donc les types dans le désert l'on trouvé et demandé d'écrire ce code avant de le descendre ? dit Granger.

-Probablement.

-Comment l'ont-ils trouvé ? voulu savoir Hetty.

-Ils doivent connaitre quelqu'un qui sait où trouver ce genre de hackeur, sans savoir le faire lui-même, expliqua Eric.

-Et ensuite les types l'enlève pour écrire le code et prennent au passage le lieutenant Volt et Lopez.

-Peut-être comme motivation. Les hackeurs ne sont pas toujours brave. Je veux dire, entre écrire un code et être tué, le choix doit être vite fait, souligna Nell.

-Donc il faut à tout prix retrouver ces types et le code. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. En attendant je vais prévenir la sécurité intérieure, décida Hetty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello, voici le dénouement avant l'épilogue ! merci de me suivre encore ! et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! bonne lecture**

* * *

L'équipe était enfermée dans une petite pièce sombre, tous solidement attachés à une chaise.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à mon secours ? demanda Sam.

-On savait que tu en aurais besoin, répondit son partenaire.

-Ah, super plan alors !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? Qu'on t'abandonne ?

-Au moins j'aurais été le seul à être enfermé ici.

La porte s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant apparaitre Joe, Diana, Emet et leur chef.

-Je veux savoir ce que vous savez.

-Rien, avoua Sam. Vous avez explosés notre hélico avant qu'on arrive près des corps.

-Je suppose que vous avez appelés les secours ?

Mais aucune réponse.

-De toute façon, vous serez mort avant qu'ils arrivent !

Il se tourna vers Kensi.

-Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu avec celle-là avant.

Il caressa la joue de Kensi qui essaya de se soutirer de son emprise.

-La touche pas, ordonna Deeks.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire hein ?

Derrière, ces hommes se mirent à rire.

-Emet détache-le ça va être drôle.

Il s'exécuta. Deeks se leva brusquement et fit basculer le chef en arrière. Mais ce mouvement brutal le sonna. Sa vision se troubla et le chef prit rapidement l'avantage. Il le cogna de nouveau à la tête et le renversa. Deeks était étendu par terre, fixant son adversaire tout en luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

-Emet, détache-là. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il la défend à ce point.

-Kensi, appela Deeks.

Il croisa son regard effrayé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était son devoir de la protéger, en tant que partenaire et petit ami. Il voyait Kensi se débattre quand Emet et Joe l'attrapèrent. Deeks se concentra, mais s'était tellement dure. Joe passa au-dessus de lui et Deeks réagit. Il bougea sa jambe gauche et le fit tomber. Kensi fut entrainée dans la chute et Emet la lâcha. Elle se redressa comme elle put et appuya sur sa cheville. Au diable la douleur. Elle attrapa la chaise juste à côté d'elle et l'abattit sur la tête d'Emet. Deeks réussi à puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se mettre sur Joe et l'étrangler. G se leva toujours attachés à la chaise, mais la porte se referma sur eux. Laissant Emet et Joe derrière eux.

-Laissez-nous sortir, beugla Emet.

Mais G l'assomma avec sa chaise qui cassa sous le choc. Deeks luttait toujours contre Joe, alors Kensi vint en renfort et l'étrangla jusqu'à l'inconscience.

-Kensi, soupira Deeks soulagé.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Pas terrible, avoua-t-il.

-Ils vont revenir, dit Sam.

-Je sais, souffla Kensi.

-Il faut qu'on se tire, en conclu G.

-Et comment ? demanda Sam.

G détacha Sam et fit le tour de la pièce pendant que Sam se fabriqua une attelle de fortune avec deux morceaux de chaise et les cordes. Il observa son partenaire faire le tour de la pièce. Ils leur fallaient un plan.

-On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, sauf par la porte, dit G.

Kensi soutenait toujours Deeks qui commençait à perde connaissance.

-Deeks, c'est bientôt fini, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Dois … te protéger.

-Oui. Donc reste conscient.

-J'ai un plan, avoua Sam.

Il se mit debout pour tester son attelle et sa jambe. Il se rassit pour garder ses forces.

Callen aida Kensi à se mettre dans un coin de la pièce.

-Reste avec Deeks. On s'occupe du reste.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment nous aider avec ta cheville et Deeks a besoin de toi.

Elle le regarda et sourit. Sam, sans trop appuyer sur sa jambe, assit Emet sur la chaise et l'attacha pour qu'il tienne. G fit de même avec Joe.

-Tu me suis ? demanda Sam.

-Oh que oui.

-Il était quoi ? Une bonne dizaine ? Il doit en rester quatre, affirma Sam.

-Mais ta jambe ? demanda G.

-Ça tiendra le temps qu'on en finisse.

Justement leur attente ne fut pas longue. Le chef voulait absolument s'amuser avec Kensi.

-Ma belle, devine qui est de retour ? Surveillez-les pendant que je la chope.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux hommes armés. Sam et G n'attendirent pas et foncèrent sur eux. Sam sentait tout son corps protester, mais il continua. Les balles filèrent dans leur direction, mais elles se logeaient dans les corps attachés aux chaises. Celles-ci entrèrent en collision avec les tireurs qui furent projetés contre le mur. Ils s'étalèrent assommés par l'impact. Sam et G prirent les armes et se retrouvèrent face au chef et au dernier homme encore debout.

-Lâchez vos armes, ordonna le chef.

-Vous d'abord, répondit G.

Le chef sourit. Un petit cri retentit derrière lui. Son homme de main venait de se prendre un projectile en pleine tête. Il baissa son arme sonné et G le descendit.

-Merde ! le chef tira et G s'écroula.

-G !

Il tourna son arme et visait maintenant Sam, mais le Seal fut plus rapide. Il tira deux balles dans la tête et le chef tomba, mort.

Il lâcha son arme et se précipita vers son ami. Kensi était déjà au-dessus de lui :

-G, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Ça va, balbutia-t-il.

-La balle a traversée l'épaule. Mais sa saigne beaucoup, continua-t-elle. On fait quoi maintenant.

-Il y a de l'eau et de la nourriture. On va attendre là les secours. Il faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'utile dans le coin. Deeks ?

-Présent.

-Tu es le seul qui puisse encore marcher. Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu'il y a ici ?

Il leva faiblement son pouce. Il mit presque cinq minutes à se mettre debout et s'appuya sur les murs pour avancer.

-Les secours ne doivent pas être très loin, fit remarquer Kensi.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont nous trouver ici ?

-Avec Eric et Nell pour nous chercher ? Evidemment.

Deeks revint avec un sac rempli de bouteille d'eau, de biscuit, d'un pc portable, d'un téléphone satellite et d'un kit de premier secours. Kensi lui sourit avant de boire une quasiment toute la bouteille d'eau.

Deeks fit de même et posa sa tête contre le mur. Il fallait vraiment que les secours arrivent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'étais en Espagne sans wifi ! enfin bref voici l'épilogue, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. Bonne lecture et merci à tous.**

* * *

Deeks s'était endormi depuis plus d'une heure. Kensi avait arrêté le sang de l'épaule de G. Le silence régnait dans la petite pièce. Sam tourna la tête vers la fenêtre grillagée quand il entendit un petit bruit.

-Je crois que quelqu'un approche.

-On est là, prévint Kensi.

Grâce au téléphone satellite, Hetty les avait mis en contact avec l'équipe de secours. Elle les trouva rapidement et leur calvaire allait enfin prendre fin.

-On les a, prévint un homme.

-Ok les gars préparez les. Vous avez la clé usb ?

-Oui, confirma Sam.

-Et le code est dessus ?

-De ce qu'on en a vu oui.

Le militaire prit la clé et l'écrasa plusieurs fois sous sa chaussure. Il ramassa les restes et les mit dans sa poche. Des civières de fortunes furent faites avec la table et le bureau pour transporter Deeks et G jusqu'aux voitures. Sam et Kensi avait le droit à une chaise. Le chemin de retour allait être long.

Ils leurs fallut quatre heures pour atteindre les voitures et quatre autres pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche où Hetty était déjà sur place. L'équipe médicale les attendait. Ils allaient passer leur première nuit, et surement pas la dernière ici.

Le lendemain matin Kensi fut la première à se réveillée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un hôpital. Et trois autres lits. Elle sourit quand elle vit Hetty endormie dans le fauteuil.

-Hetty ?

-Mademoiselle Blye ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Sous morphine !

-Oui votre cheville est bien abimée, et le fait de l'avoir utilisée n'a rien arrangé.

-Vraiment ?

-Votre botte à bien maintenu la cheville, c'est pour ça que vous avez pu vous appuyer dessus. Mais elle est belle et bien cassée.

-Et les autres ?

-Monsieur Deeks a eu le droit à sept points de suture pour sa blessure à la tête. Il a une grosse commotion. On a retiré la balle de monsieur Callen, elle n'a heureusement pas fait de dégât. Son épaule va être immobilisée pendant quelque temps. Quant à monsieur Hana, il ne reposera pas le pied par terre avant au moins deux bon mois.

-A ce point ?

-Sa jambe a été cassée à plusieurs endroits. Et son poignet a été réparé mais c'est pareil, il ne s'en servira pas tout de suite.

-Donc vous avez toute une équipe en moins alors !

-Oui.

-Mais je ne comprends pas qui était ces types.

-Des mercenaires. Il avait réussi à trouver un pirate, ils ont enlevés monsieur Maroni et comme il était avec le lieutenant Volt et monsieur Lopez, ils les ont pris aussi.

-Quel était le lien ?

-Le lieutenant Volt était bénévole pour aider des personnes qui sortaient de cure de désintoxication.

-Dommage collatéral ?

-Hélas oui. Monsieur Maroni avait créé un code pour eux afin de pouvoir prendre le contrôle de drone de l'armée.

Kensi bailla.

-Reposez-vous.

Hetty sortit de la pièce.

Elle sentit une douleur dans sa cheville. Elle tourna sa tête, encore lourde de sommeil et rencontra quelque chose de dure. Clairement pas son oreiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Hey.

-Hey Kenz.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Il haussa les épaules. Kensi était contente qu'il soit là. Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, avoua-t-elle.

-Désolé, je me mettrais à ta place la prochaine fois.

Elle le frappa doucement d'un revers de la main.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi aussi, dit Deeks.

-Oui moi aussi. Je ne veux plus jamais connaitre ça.

-Je serais toujours là pour te protéger Kensi.

-Merci.

-Hey y en a qui dorment, protesta G. Je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars de vous deux !

-Tu préfère que je sois dans tes rêves ? demanda une femme qui venait d'entrer.

-Joelle !

Elle l'embrassa.

-Je ne veux plus recevoir d'appel comme ça.

-Je vais essayer.

Michelle et sa fille embrassèrent Sam.

-ça va papa ?

-Oui ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais juste pas pouvoir marcher pendant un moment.

La petite s'assit sur le lit et posa la tête sur le torse de son père.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi bébé.

-Hetty a demandé pour vous faire rapatrier à L.A, annonça Michelle.

-Super, s'exclama Deeks.

-Ouais bonne idée, dit Sam.

-On pourra rentrer chez nous ? voulu savoir G.

-A condition d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous aider, sourit Joelle.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer alors, avoua G.

-Trop d'info, protesta Deeks.

-Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? réagit G.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Kensi.

Tous se mirent à rire.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit la petite Hana.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

-C'est pas grave.

Sam embrassa sa fille sur le sommet du crâne. Hetty vint les rejoindre avec Nell, Eric et Granger.

-Je vois que la famille est réunie, souligna Hetty.

-Vous nous avez fait vraiment peur, avoua Granger.

-Quelque chose peut faire peur à Owen Granger, s'amusa Deeks.

-Faites attention où je vous renvoie dans le désert ! Et avec Kensi aussi, ça vous apprendra peut-être deux trois choses.

Deeks et Kensi se sentirent soudain gênés. Granger ne s'avait pas pour eux. Voyant leurs têtes il ajouta :

-Ne vous en faites pas, tout le NCIS sait pour vous.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Deeks.

-Vous n'êtes pas discret tous les deux !

-Et ? voulu savoir Kensi.

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

Tous sourirent. Le désert était définitivement dernière eux.


End file.
